The not quite Death of Kurosaki Ichigo
by AokiYuu
Summary: After the first battle between Ichigo and Ulquiorra, Ichigo was left to die. But, what happens when Rukia and the others got to him before Grimmjow did? GrimmIchi.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1 - Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I do, my name would be Tite Kubo, which in this case, is not.

XXX Bleach XXX

"If you can still move in that condition, I suggest you leave immediately. If you can't move, then die there. Either way, you're finished, Shinigami."

XXX Bleach XXX

_Rukia's POV_

Everyone had finished their battles and had gathered at the agreed meeting place, well, almost everyone. I slowly scanned around the room. _Unohana-taichou, Nii-sama, Zaraki-taichou and Kurotsuchi-taichou, Isane-fukutaichou, Renji, Yachiru-fukutaichou, Nemu-fukutaichou, Hanatarou, Sado, Uryuu and... Ichigo? Where's Ichigo?_ I looked around frantically, thinking that I had missed him, but he was not in the room. I closed my eyes, searching for his reiatsu. I gasped in shock. His reiatsu level was deteriorating fast, I almost can't feel it anymore. I ran out of the room, not looking back as I faintly heard Renji calling out and running behind me. The only thing that mattered to me now is finding Ichigo.

XXX Bleach XXX

I stopped running and gazed up at the hole in one of the white towers in Hueco Mundo. I flew up and went through the hole, not caring if Renji was collapsed outside gasping for breath or if he'd stopped following me a long time ago. Ichigo's reiatsu was barely noticeable now, although I was in the same room as him. _This is bad._ I quickly scanned the room and saw a figure dressed in black lying on the ground, unmoving. I ran over, not believing what I saw. Sure, it was Ichigo, that I believe. His orange hair can be spotted a mile away. What I couldn't believe is the hole in his chest. Blood was pouring out of it. His chest was still, he wasn't breathing. His eyes were wide open in shock.

I was too shocked to notice that Renji had brought the rest of the group up here. Only when Renji called me did I notice. Everyone looked shocked. Some had their mouths dangling open, big enough for a gigantic mutated fly to enter. Others had looked away. I know what they're all thinking: The great Kurosaki Ichigo, the human that defeated two Taichou-class shinigamis and one Fukutaichou-class shinigami, is dead. Renji ran over and knelt down beside Ichigo. He gently shook him.

"Oi Ichigo, get up! This isn't funny. Get up and say this is a joke. Come on, get up and quit making everyone worry."

Renji kept shaking him until the blood started flowing out of the hole in his chest faster. He gasped in shock.

"Well, well, isn't this a party."

XXX Bleach XXX

Ichigo: (Glares at me)

Me: (Ignores him and look at readers) Tell me what do you think of this story and whether you want another chapter or I should just end it like this via reviews or emails and I'll go with the most popular decision. If you want a Chapter 2, please give some ideas. I can't think of anything else right now.

Ichi: (Continues glaring at me) Why the hell am I dead?

Me: (Glares back) Cause it's part of the story so shut up about it!

Ichi: (Prepares to slice my head in half) Why you little br-

Me: Little? I may be 3 years younger than you but I'm not little! Die, you! (Types on keyboard)

Ichi: How can I d- (falls to the floor dead).

Me: Ha!

Ulquiorra: (Walks over and stare at Ichigo) You killed him?

Me: No, a flying truck smashed him.

Ulquiorra: (Looks around) We're in your house, in your room, on the fourteenth floor.

Me: Oh really? I didn't notice. I'm being sarcastic, baka.

Ulquiorra: (mumbles) Trash.

Me: What was that?

Ulquiorra: Nothing.

Me: (Stares at him suspiciously) Just get on with it so I can end this chapter.

Ulquiorra: Fine. Please review for a next chapter.


	2. Banished

Chapter 2 - Banished

Disclaimer: Seriously. Do any of you think a 13 year old **SINGAPOREAN** girl would own Bleach which originated from **JAPAN**? No? Didn't think so.

XXX Bleach XXX

_Previously…_

_"Well, well, isn't this a party."_

XXX Bleach XXX

_Normal POV_

"You're that Gr… something guy! What are you doing here?" Renji shouted.

"My name isn't 'that Gr something guy'. It's Grimmjow." He said with a scowl. He shifted the human-shaped bag on his shoulder to a more comfortable position and walked over to Rukia who was still kneeling beside the almost dead body of Ichigo. He looked at him and sighed, "That baka. Try to defeat every single being who threatens the existence of your nakama and how do you end up? Dead."

"Why do you talk as if you know him?" Rukia asked. Her eyes were glued onto Grimmjow incase he tried to do something to kill Ichigo.

"Would you relax? I'm not going to kill him or whatever you're thinking of. And stop staring at me like that, that stare of yours would creep even Ulquiorra out." He opened the bag on his shoulder and shook whatever was inside out. And what do you know… it's Inoue.

Everyone gasped. "Grimmjow-kun? What am I doing here?" Inoue asked, oblivious to the bleeding-to-death-and-on-the-way-to-wherever-place-after-spirits-die Shinigami beside her.

_Grimmjow-kun?_ Everyone thought. "First, heal that pathetic excuse of a Vizard, Human, Shinigami, Hollow, whatever. Then, you either stay or leave. If you want to leave, I suggest you hurry and stop asking questions before the other Espada or Arrancars or even Aizen himself get here." Grimmjow said.

Inoue nodded furiously and turned to the bleeding Shinigami beside her. She lifted her hands to place them on her hairpins and said, "Ayame, Shun'ou. Souten Kisshun, I reject."

Everyone stared at Grimmjow, then to Inoue, then back to Grimmjow. "Quit staring! I'm healing him because I want to, not on the orders of Aizen! Never for Aizen!"

"What's he to you?" Rukia asked.

"Hmm… difficult question. Let's see… Okay, in order from when we first met: Enemies, rivals, allies and now friends or maybe something more than that." Grimmjow replied with that large grin of his.

Renji was about to shout something back at him but was cut off due to the coughing sounds coming from under Inoue's half-oval barrier. Ichigo was gasping for air and trying to sit up. Grimmjow immediately sonidoed in front of him and sat on the floor. When Ichigo saw him, he shrieked in surprise. Grimmjow laughed and Ichigo glared at him but started laughing after a while, Inoue was laughing along with them. Everyone who had their hands on the hilt of their zanpakutou after Grimmjow had disappeared from their sights relaxed slightly.

Seeing that Ichigo was healed, the barrier over Ichigo vanished. Inoue immediately grabbed Rukia and Renji and ran out of the room. Ishida, Sado, Kenpachi, Yachiru, the two Kurotsuchis and Byakuya immediately followed after. Well, it was actually Ishida and Sado following after Inoue, Byakuya was following Rukia, Kenpachi and Yachiru just left to find some other arrancar to fight, seeing as they won't be getting one there and the two others just left to do something other than sit around and waste time. Unohana looked at the two sitting on the floor. They were both looking at the rest of the group with a gaze that basically says 'Get out'. She sighed and told everyone to get out before using shunpo to exit the room. Not wanting to offend her, the remaining Shinigami followed her lead and shunpoed out of the room.

After everyone was gone, Grimmjow immediately pulled Ichigo onto his lap and hugged him. After a while, he pulled away and punched him on the arm. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" Ichigo said while rubbing his arm.

"That was for fighting someone you know you can't defeat and this," he gave him another punch on the other arm. "is for almost leaving me." That being said, he hugged Ichigo once more and Ichigo returned it. He rests his head on Grimmjow's shoulder and fell asleep soon after.

"What the hell is going on here?" Renji exclaimed.

"Quiet!" Grimmjow whispered harshly when Ichigo began to stir in his arms but when he made no indication that he was waking up, he continued. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were with that woman and the others!" Grimmjow asked.

"Yeah… Inoue was squealing about how much she missed everyone. So I kind of sneaked away and came here because I only felt only both of your reiatsu in here and I don't feel okay with you being around Ichigo. And then I came in here to see what? Fluff! That's what!"

Grimmjow was about to say something but an approaching Espada-level reiatsu alerted them of danger. Luckily, the group who infiltrated Hueco Mundo had also noticed it and was now surrounding the two on the floor. The Shinigami unsheathed their zanpakutou and the non-Shinigami stayed at the back of the group. Suddenly, the owner of the reiatsu appeared in front of them. Grimmjow instinctively pressed Ichigo closer to his body and growled.

Rukia noticed their reaction and whispered, "Who's he? Why are you acting like that?"

Grimmjow kept his eyes on the Espada but replied, "He's the Quarto Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer. He's the bastard who stabbed Ichigo and left him here." Narrowing her eyes, she glared at Ulquiorra.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Aizen wishes me to inform you that you are no longer capable to be the Sexta Espada and will be now treated as a traitor due to your relationship with that… human. As such, you will be given the choice to leave Hueco Mundo or stay here and be executed. The rest of you are to leave immediately."

Without saying a word, Grimmjow stood up and lifted Ichigo onto his back and kept him there. He then proceeded to open a Garganta and sonidoed into it. If Ulquiorra had seen Inoue, he made no indication to show it so she followed after Grimmjow. The rest of the group left, via the Garganta, as well.

XXX Bleach XXX

Me: Well, now I've made Ichigo come back to life. Wonder where he is… Anyway, please give me some your opinion of this chapter and tell me what you want for the next chapter. I will now proceed to try to plan out the next chapter which will hopefully come out in a few days… (Stares blankly at computer screen)

Ulquiorra: Do you even have any ideas for the next chapter, woman?

Me: Don't call me woman, baka! I'm a girl.

Grimmjow: (stares at me shaking my computer screen and yelling at it to give me ideas) So, she finally lost it.

Me: I heard that! And before you ask, no, I don't know where Ichigo is.

Ichigo: (silently opens door and sneaks up behind me) Boo!

Me: (Jumps three feet into the air) You! Don't ever do that again!

Ichigo: (laughing like a madman)

Me: (Throws whatever I'm holding at Ichigo, which just so happens to be the computer screen)

Ichigo: (Got hit by screen and bleeding on the floor)

Me: (looks at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra) The two of you better not do that or else I'll throw my keyboard and this… internet thingy at you!

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow: (nods)

Me: (Yawns) I'm going to sleep now so when he wakes up, remind him to buy me a new screen. (Crawls into bed and falls asleep instantly)

Ulquiorra: (Turns to Grimmjow) You end this chapter then. (Sonidoed out of the room)

Grimmjow: Review for the next chapter… (Looks at Ichigo and broken screen)… and for Koharu's new screen.


	3. The Explanation

Chapter 3 - The Confrontation

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, I'd have killed off Inoue Orihime in the first episode already. Reason of death? Food poisoning from the food she cooks.

XXX Bleach XXX

_Previously…_

_Without saying a word, Grimmjow stood up and lifted Ichigo onto his back and kept him there. He then proceeded to open a Garganta and sonidoed into it. If Ulquiorra had seen Inoue, he made no indication to show it so she followed after Grimmjow. The rest of the group left, via the Garganta, as well._

XXX Bleach XXX

In Karakura Town, a Garganta opened above the Kurosaki House. The group of Shinigami and humans came out of it and landed on its roof. Rukia and Renji were given the task of staying behind to keep an eye on Grimmjow while the others left to report to, as Kyouraku Shunsui put it, Yama-jii.

After the Shinigami, except Rukia and Renji, left, Grimmjow hopped onto the windowsill of Ichigo's bedroom, ripped the blanket off the bed and gently laid Ichigo on it. Rukia and Renji had already gotten into their Gigai and came into the room just in time to see Grimmjow putting the blanket on Ichigo. The two turned the chairs in the room to face Grimmjow and sat on it, intending to stare at him until he says something about their relationship. Meanwhile, Grimmjow walked over to the other side of the bed and sat on it.

After a few minutes, a tic mark appeared on Grimmjow's cheek. He shouted, "What the hell are you staring at?"

Rukia and Renji shushed him with a finger on their lips. They pointed to Ichigo who half-opened his tired eyes. Grimmjow leaned forward and stroked his hair until he fell asleep again. Grimmjow then turned to the two Shinigami in the room and gave them a look that clearly said: "Tell me what you're staring at or else I'll blast you with a cero."

Renji was the first one to speak, "How did the both of you become a couple?"

He sighed. "I so did not want to talk about this."

"You'd better start talking now." Rukia said and tried to give her best imitation of Unohana's 'scary face'. Turned out good though, cause Grimmjow started talking.

"Yeesh! Fine, I'll talk. Keep that face away. After Ulquiorra and Yammy went back to Hueco Mundo from their mission to… I don't know what but they came here to do it, Ulquiorra showed us what happened here in a meeting by crushing his eye." Rukia made a face at this information. "The dust from the crushed eye can convey the information. At that time, I didn't really know Ichigo so I almost attacked Ulquiorra for not killing him. So I made my own plans and brought my Fracción here. I ordered them to kill anyone with a shred of reiatsu. Then off they went to their deaths!

"If this midget here came remember, after she killed Di Roy, I appeared and demanded which one of you," he gestured to Ichigo and Rukia. "is stronger. Neither one of you answered so I went ahead and stabbed her in the gut. After she collapsed, this baka here, charged at me.

"I don't want to go into details so I'll just skip to the ending. He used the Getsuga Tenshou on me. I tried to block it but it left me with this freaking scar on me. I was kind of surprised and then I told Ichigo that I found him worth killing. I took out my Zanpakutou and tried to stab him but was stopped but that blind guy who came to Hueco Mundo with Aizen. I left with him because of two reasons. One, because with Tousen around, I couldn't do anything. Two, I kind of got this feeling, I don't know how to describe it but… I didn't want to kill Ichi. When I went back to Hueco Mundo, that Tousen bastard cut off my arm and burnt it with Kidou.

"The second time I fought him, he told me his feelings in the middle of the fight. We stopped fighting then. I hid my reiatsu and we came into this room to talk. After a while, we decided to go back outside and remain 'fighting' so as to, as Ichi put it, 'not arouse anyone's suspicions'. Just in time too. Once we started charging at each other, Ulquiorra came and told me that his mission was over. So I went back. I kept coming here everyday since then."

"Before you continue, what was Ulquiorra's mission?" Renji asked.

"Kidnapping that woman." Grimmjow replied.

When Rukia told him to continue, he said, "Once he knows that woman was kidnapped, he told me to keep an eye on that woman while I'm in Hueco Mundo since he wanted to wait for the permission to break into Hueco Mundo. Then a few days later, he told me that he wasn't allowed to go. So he asked me to open a Garganta into Hueco Mundo from the Urahara's Shouten."

"Wait… That was you? I thought it was Urahara!" Rukia said.

"Please! Do you think that a _Shinigami_ could open a Garganta? I mean, come on! It's a _hollow's_ ability!"

"Then how did we get through? Ichigo, Sado and Ishida left before us." Renji asked.

"I kept it open. Even though Soul Society wouldn't allow you to come here, I know you'll still find a way to get here. You're Ichi's friends after all." Renji nodded.

"So, what are you going to do now that Aizen branded you a traitor?" Rukia asked.

"Easy question! Fight along side you guys, go against Aizen and be with Ichi!" Grimmjow replied with a grin.

"Okay! I'll tell Soul Society about this!" Rukia declared and before anyone could say anything, she vanished from the room.

Renji sighed and stood up. "I'd better check on her. She might change your story." He also left the room but through the door and not out the window.

Grimmjow stared at the door for a few seconds before looking down at Ichigo. He put Ichigo back into his human body before running his hand through Ichigo's hair. He stopped abruptly when the door opened.

"What the… Who are you?"

XXX Bleach XXX

Me: Please tell me what you think of this chapter. I don't think I did that well. I want to thank **bloodytears87** cause she gave me some ideas for this chapter. Arigato!

Ichigo: I did basically nothing in this chapter except sleep.

Me: Yep! Cause I didn't feel like having you in conversation today!

Ichigo: What the hell-

Me: Language, Ichigo.

Ichigo: Japanese!

Me: (Laughs till I fall from the chair) I meant 'Watch your language'.

Ichigo: (Fumes and walks away)

Ulquiorra: I thought you wanted to tell the readers something.

Me: Oh yeah! Almost forgot! The next chapter, I'm _**MAYBE**_ going to skip to the war part. I'm not good at writing fighting scenes so forgive me if it's bad. I'm going to end this chapter now. Grimmjow! Drag Ichigo back here! It's his turn to end this chapter!

Grimmjow: Yes, miss! (Salutes and march out the door. Three seconds later, comes back with a still fuming Ichigo)

Ichigo: What do you want now?

Me: End this chapter.

Ichigo: Fine. Please review! Happy now… woman?

Me: You! (Pulls out Zangetsu and attacks him)

Ichigo: Gah! (runs for his life) Where the hell did you get Zangetsu from?


	4. The Arrival of 2 Arrancars

Chapter 4 - The Arrival of 2 Arrancars

**Disclaimer: Me no own Bleach! (Hides in corner and sulk)**

**

* * *

**

_Previously…_

"_Okay! I'll tell Soul Society about this!" Rukia declared and before anyone could say anything, she vanished from the room._

_Renji sighed and stood up. "I'd better check on her. She might change your story." He also left the room but through the door and not out the window._

_Grimmjow stared at the door for a few seconds before looking down at Ichigo. He put Ichigo back into his body and ran his hand through Ichigo's hair, but stopped abruptly when the door opened._

"_What the… Who are you?"_

XXX Bleach XXX

She has large, dark brown eyes and black hair that is straight and cropped to hang around her face, just above her shoulders. Grimmjow stared at her blankly. "Huh?"

"Who the hell are you?" She asked again.

"Uh… Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Who're you?"

"Kurosaki Karin."

"Kurosaki… You're Ichigo's sister?"

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

"I was just confirming!"

"What's all the shouting about?" Ichigo asked sleepily. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Had a good sleep, Ichi-nii?" Karin said.

"Yeah." Ichigo looked at Karin. "What are you doing in my room anyway?"

"I just came to tell you that I'm going to leave for my soccer training now." She turned and went out the door. "Bye!"

Ichigo turned to Grimmjow. "Aren't you supposed to be in Hueco Mundo?"

"Che. I was banished. Not like I care anyway."

"You were… banished?" Grimmjow nodded. "That means you can stay here right?"

"Yep! I can stay here forever."

"_**Great, King. Now there won't be so much rain in here anymore."**_Ichigo's Hollow said.

"_What rain, Hichigo?"_

"_**The weather 'ere is based on yer emotions, King. An' it keeps rainin' 'ere in yer inner world when yer gloomy or depressed or whatever. Zangetsu and I hate the rain. An' quit calling me 'Hichigo'! I told ya I have no name!"**_ the hollow said.

"_Then I'll call you Shiro."_

"_**What? Gah, ferget it. Call me whatever ya want."**_ Shiro said and sunk into the deepest corners of Ichigo's inner world.

"_Aw… He's sulking!" _Ichigo taunted with a grin.

"_**I am not sulkin'!"**_

Ichigo chuckled and came back to reality to see Grimmjow standing in front of the window, looking pissed as hell.

"What's outside the window that has offended you so much that you look like you want to go back to Hueco Mundo to kill Aizen?" Ichigo asked.

"That damned Ulquiorra and a little blue-green haired arrancar with a skull on her head." Grimmjow replied, not taking his eyes off the two hollows outside.

"You mean Nel?" Ichigo asked, getting out of his body and standing beside Grimmjow in Shinigami form.

"You know that kid?" Grimmjow stared at him.

Ichigo turned to face him. "I met her and her buddies when we came into Hueco Mundo. She took Zangetsu and said that we're playing eternal tag or something." He turned back to the window. "Oi! Nel! Over here!" He shouted out the window and waved his hand.

Said arrancar turned her head towards his direction. "Itsygo!" She flew towards him and accidentally crashed into Grimmjow, causing him to crash into the other side of the room. "Itai!"

"That's my line!" Grimmjow yelled back.

"Itsygo! Nel missed you! Why did you leave without me?" She jumped off Grimmjow and ran into Ichigo.

"Nel! C-can't breathe!"

Nel quickly pulled back and smiled at him. "Sowwie, Itsygo." She looked out the window and noticed Ulquiorra still standing outside. She jumped onto the windowsill and waved at him. "Ulquiorra-sama! Come in! Itsygo won' bite you!"

"Like hell I will." Ichigo mumbled.

Ulquiorra hesitantly flew down and into the room. Upon landing, Grimmjow stood in front of Ichigo. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He stared emotionlessly at Grimmjow. "Looking."

"For what?"

"We're lookin' for a place to sthay, Itsygo! Aizen-sama banithed us too!" Nel said, or rather, shouted in Ichigo's ears.

He covered his ears and said, "He banished you too?" Nel nodded. "Well then. You can stay here if you want to. It's not like I don't have enough space in the room."

Once everyone settled down, they started talking. It turns out that they weren't supposed to leave Hueco Mundo. Aizen had planned to trap them in Hueco Mundo and then invade Karakura. But because of being friends with Grimmjow, which said person objected to, he went against Aizen and let everyone out of Hueco Mundo.

A few minutes later, two familiar reiatsu outside the house, causing them to stop their conversation. Rukia and Renji then hopped in through the window. Renji was the first one to spot the two arrancar in the room. "Hey Ichigo! There's a letter from Central 46 and what the hell are those two doing here?"

"I'll tell you guys later. What's on the letter?" Ichigo asked.

"Huh?" Renji looked at him confusedly.

Rukia sighed and snatched the letter from his hands. "This one, baka." She opened it and read out. "Ex-Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo. Both of you are ordered to meet Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni, captain of the first division in the Gotei 13 in a Captains' meeting that is being held in Seireitei in five minutes. You are required to be there on time and you are allowed to bring anyone along with you. The 13th Division unseated Shinigami, Kuchiki Rukia, and 6th Division's Lieutenant, Abarai Renji, would accompany you through Seireitei."

"That is one long message." Ichigo mumbled.

"Jeez! Couldn't you make it shorter? All I heard was my name, something about going to Seireitei in five minutes, bring whoever I want along with me and the two of you would be accompanying us through Seireitei." Grimmjow exclaimed with his arms in the air.

"That just totally summarized the whole letter. Come on. We're going now. If we're late, Yamamoto-taichou will have our heads." Renji said.

Rukia pulled out Sode no Shirayuki and unlocked a Senkaimon. Three hell butterflies flew through. Just before they left, Nel pulled on Ichigo's hakama. "Itsygo! I wanna go too!"

"Okay. They did say we can bring along anyone we want right?" He looked towards Rukia and Renji, who nodded.

"Yay!" She jumped onto Ichigo's shoulders and pointed into the Senkaimon. "Then let's go! Giddyup, horsie!" Ichigo scowled at her but ran through the Senkaimon with a hell butterfly flying beside him. Yells of 'Yay! Faster! Faster!' can be heard coming from the gate.

Since there were only two butterflies left, Grimmjow paired up with Renji and Ulquiorra with Rukia. Each group then followed a butterfly into the gate.

XXX Bleach XXX

**Me: Okay! Before anyone gets mad, I have a reason for being so late! When I was typing this two weeks before, my computer hanged. I shut it down and tried to turn it on again but it won't switch on. So I sent it for repair. I got it back on Monday but they said it needs a day or two to load or something. So yesterday night, around 11 or so, I switched it on. The good thing is that it works properly now. The bad thing is, I lost most of my files. So I had to retype it again. When I was almost finished, which is about 11:50, the computer shut down for upgrades or whatever and I HAVEN'T SAVED THE FRIKIN' FILE YET! It was almost midnight so I just shut it off and went to sleep. I finally finished it today. It's a long and unbelievable excuse but it's true!**

**Grimmjow: I never thought you would say so much but couldn't think of anything to write.**

**Me: Yeah yeah. Not like you. You've never written a story before.**

**Grimmjow: Oh yeah? Then what's this? (Pulls out a piece of paper and shoved it in my face)**

**Me: A picture of you and Ichigo k- (he snatched away the picture and took out another paper)**

**Grimmjow: (Blushes) This one!**

**Me: (Takes paper and reads) This isn't a story! This is you writing that you love Ichigo!**

**Grimmjow: Okay, fine! I've never written a story before! Happy?**

**Me: No.**

**Grimmjow: Then what do you want?**

**Me: End this chapter.**

**Grimmjow: Fine. Please review for this chapter and give suggestions for the next chapter. Your reviews and suggestions will make this annoying woman -(Me glares at him)- I mean sweet little girl happy.**

**Me: Thank you. Sayonnara till the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Erm… Really super sorry about the long, I repeat, LONG wait. But… gah… what the hell… let me just get straight to the point.

…

…

…

…

…

The thing is… I lost inspiration in this story… No, I'm not kidding. Anyone interested in adopting this story and change whatever, its fine. But let me know first so I can put up a notice…

…

…

…

…

…

Really sorry…


	6. Chapter 6

Hi hi hi! Long time no… type. Anyway, I have good news and bad news (I think). Which one do you want to hear… or read first?

Well~, the good news is that… cue drum roll… someone is willing to adopt this story! Yay! That person is _**anthonymulkey**_! For adopting this story, you get a cyber cookie! Isn't that great? **:D**

But… don't forget there's still some bad news that I think is bad news… does that make sense? Anyway, the bad news is… there wasn't a link so I couldn't reply… is that counted as bad news? **O.o**

The review came around 11:19 AM today…

* * *

To _**anthonymulkey**_,

If you have an account on FFnet, please login and send me another review so I can put your name here so that the readers will be able to read from your profile.

If you don't have an account, please create one. Because you need an account to post stories.

Thank you,

fujiwarakoharu


End file.
